Marshmallow
by MuTsuRi182769
Summary: College is a bit exciting, still Shoichi was bored...until he met someone...


Shoichi sighed during their break time. He was on the grass, eating his lunch. Feeling bored, not new to him, he wants to end this. He slowly eating his food, it also bores him. In the end, he didn't finish his lunch. He was talking to himself.

"Another boring project, huh?" he lifted the paper he was folding then lied down on the grass. "Why is it, it has to be this way...? I want to go home, I miss my mother, my sister...No, I'm not mama's boy..." he stopped right there when other students passed by.

"Look at him, is he a nerd?" the other laughed.

"I guess he's just a loner."

"But I think he's cool..."

"On the second thought, I don't like him..." they were whispering and then walked away from Shoichi.

"I'm not a deaf or something, I can hear you all..." Shoichi said then sighed again..

He started turning the pages of his book.

"The only exciting here is the books..." he said then brought out a pack of marshmallows. "munch munch munch" by eating a lot of marshmallow, one from his mouth falls. "Ah. I'm not suppose to litter." he was about to pick it up when someone standing in front of Shoichi appeared.

"Ara?" he picked the marshmallow up, he stared at it a bit then he ate it, caused Shoichi to shock.

"E-e...w-why d-did-"

"It's tasty."

"Ano, that came from my mouth you know."

"Ah? Really?" Shoichi was confused. _'Who is this? Didn't he feel gross or something? It's dirty for two reasons, one: it has fallen on the grass, two: it came from my mouth.'_ he thinks while glaring at the person. Instead, that person smiled.

"Hi, I'm Byakuran. Are you a second-year student?"

"..." _it will be impolite for him not responding or introducing myself too.._ "I'm Shoichi, I'm in 2-A class. Nice to meet you..." after that he lied again on the grass.. _'I really am impolite...'_ but Byakuran did not walk away yet, instead, he sat down besides Shoichi.

"Nice to meet you too." Byakuran said and smiled.

"..What do you want?"

"Marshmallow."

Now let's think about it, usually, a person will get it with other meaning. 'What do you want' I said but he answered literally.

"What? You want marshmallows?"

"Yes, the white and fluffy one, just like your cheeks." Shoichi's eyes widened at what he said then blushed. He laughed. "Ofcourse it's a joke. Marshmallows is my favorite, I like it, just like you. And that's not a joke." _'...I don't know what I'll say...instead I'd just.._

"Punch!" Shoichi punched Byakuran in his stomach. Byakuran's eyes widened then got serious.

"Sho-chan, I know why you did that. You want to touch my abs."

"You wish! I did that 'cause I can't puke so I'll make you do it instead."

"Oho? You're so funny, that's why I like you."

"You're ugly, that's why I hate you."

"Really..? That's why you have stunned and your face got red when you first saw me."

"I don't believe you, never in my life I had blushed."

"Means you never liked somebody?"

"..." Shoichi didn't respond and opened his book again from where he stopped.

"What are you reading? A romantic novel?" he didn't respond again. Then, Byakuran took it away from Shoichi's hands.

"Hey! What're you doing? That's something important to me!"

"Was this given by someone? A girl?"

"...I can say a girl."

"Really? A gift?"

"No! That's from my mother, but don't think about anything! I'm not mama's boy." Byakuran laughed again. "I already answered your questions, now give it back."

"Read later. Talk to me please?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Forget it. I'm going to sleep."

"Wait! Okay, I'll tell you all about me instead."

"Start."

"I'm cutting boring class right now. I hate people there even though some are my friends."

'So he feels the same? I never thought... I mean, there's no trace of boredom in his face...'

"Hey. You're staring at me again. Am I handsome?"

"No! I mean...You're cute too.. No! I mean...Hah! Forget it. I feel the same."

"You like me too?"

"No, that's not. I feel bored too."

"I knew it. That's why I approached you a while ago; I thought you were cutting class too."

I spent the whole day talking to this guy. He told me his story, worse than mine. The next day... I think I'm late, even though I lived in a dormitory near school.

"Sho-chaaaan~!"

"B-Byakuran-san..." Shoichi said then yawned.

"I'll introduce you to my friends!"

"Ah hi..."_ 'Wait, I feel strange...were this people the ones who passed me by yesterday?'_ he thought.

"This is Irie Shoichi, my boyfriend."

asdfghjklpoiuytrewqzxcvbnmkloiuytrewqasdfghjnbvcxsertyuytrewsdfghjnbvcsertyuytredcvhjmnbertyuh

"Byakuran, you're kidding..."

"Ara? Don't you like Sho-chan?" Byakuran said shocked. While Shoichi falls to the ground.

"B-B-Byakuran...san..."

"Yes?"

"Don't call me 'Sho-chan'..." _'I remember my mother...But I'm not a mama's boy!'_

...

End,,

* * *

Hello! I really don't like these two, I hate them being paired (I like 4851-SpannerShoichi). But after I wrote this, on the second thoght, they are cute together. That's all! Thanks for wasting your time on a crap like this..:)


End file.
